


my heart is gold and my hands are cold

by DecemberCamie



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Blood and Torture, Daemon Separation, Daemons, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non Consensual Daemon Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Humans and their daemons were never meant to be kept apart, that’s what his heart tells him. But they are Zoldycks and Zoldycks live by ideals that reject the heart entirely.</i><br/> </p>
<p>Hunter x Hunter with daemons, focusing on Killua Zoldyck and growing up in the Zoldyck household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart is gold and my hands are cold

Killua and Ariney didn’t have a normal childhood. But no Zoldyck ever did.

-  
-  
-

It begins with poison, it ends in blood.

**i.**

It begins with poison. That’s the first thing Killua and Ariney think of when they look back years later.

He remembers being surrounded in darkness. His legs tremble under his weight, his heart beats too fast in his chest. He can’t breathe and he’s in a dungeon, and he is alone.

Ariadney- that was the only name for her, then- is locked away. She fighting with all of her strength, shifting form from leopard to bear-horse-snake-ox-ape but _nothing works_. She can’t get to him, his father and Vyctrica won’t let her, and her shrieks echo in his mind. Her terror is strong enough to make him gag.

“This is the first step, Killu,”

Killua squints at Illumi through the haze of pain and Illumi stares back down at him, impassive as ever. In his right hand is a dagger, dripping with glittering blood. Killua’s blood.

Wet red stickiness runs down his right cheek. It throbs and he feels like scorching, white hot fire is eating him alive. He hears a hiss from somewhere in the black corners of the room and he closes his eyes.

-  
-  
-

**ii.**

Killua and Ariandey train individually, though not by choice.

“You are a team. But you must learn to protect yourselves on your own before you can learn to work together,” Killua’s father tells him. “Master your individual skills, only then you can practice with your daemon.”

_No_ , Ari sends his way in the beginning. _No. I don’t want to leave you._

“It’ll be okay,” Killua whispers back. “We want to get strong like Bellindah and Vyctrica, right? This is how we’re gonna do it!”

_It feels_ bad, _Killua_ , she argues.

He bites his lip and rubs a finger over her speckled head. Her fur is soft in this form, but Ari says being an ocelot makes her look too soft, too small, too vulnerable. She probably won’t shift into this shape again.

He tries to reassure her, “It’s not forever, Ari. We’ll be together again soon.”

She wraps a tail around his wrist and doesn’t answer. He can feel her resentment resonating through their link.

Finally, he says for her mind only, _We don’t have a choice._

_I know_ , she grumbles. _But it doesn’t mean I have to like it._

So they obey their parents and submit to training. Their days follow a strict pattern and this is it:

They wake before dawn- usually with a sharp bite by Gipeg or a holler from Milluki- and head down below the mansion to where Illumi or Father is waiting. Ariadney turns right and Killua goes left. They go just far enough from each other that the space between them is tolerable.

They don’t see each other until the sky is deep blue and scattered with stars.

Ariadney returns to him bruised and dehydrated, sometimes covered in more welts then Killua himself because she resists the training more than he does. Every stab of her pain is reflected on his own body and it makes everything they do twice as hard as it should be.

They don’t dare touch until they return to the safety of their room, then they cling to each other and refuse to let go. Killua wakes with cramped fingers and Ariadney is stiff from holding the same form for hours but neither complain.

The distance hurts, as expected; there’s an ache deep in his chest and a buzzing in his ears that won’t go away. Humans and their daemons were never meant to be kept apart, that’s what his heart tells him, but they are Zoldycks and Zoldycks live by ideals that reject the heart entirely.

It’s only when Illumi takes Killua and Ariadney out of the mansion’s boarders for the first time that they realize how different they really are.

They stand on the side of a bustling boardwalk, watching as crowds of people and their daemons rush past them. They’re waiting for Illumi to return from his mission. Killua is too small to do much more then look around and Ari is a brown tabby cat perched on his shoulder. She’s quivering with excitement- _look at all the daemons, Killua! There’s so many of them_ \- but Killua doesn’t understand.

“Why are so many of them together?” he whispers to her. It makes sense that he and Ari stay close to each other because they’re too young to Separate completely. But the adults here should have gone through the process already, shouldn’t they? After all, he’s seen Soterios fly away from the mansion without Mother more often than not and Father can go days without coming home to Vyctrica. But all of the daemons he sees here stay close to their humans, regardless of age.

“Ordinary humans don’t ever Separate from their daemons,” a silky voice speaks behind them.

He spins around, Ari squeaking in surprise. Eichlyse is there, her muscled body curled around a metal pole. Her eyes are black and huge as she stares at them, unblinking.

Ari finds her voice first, “Why not?”

Eichlyse’s tongue forks out to taste the air. “Because they are _weak_.”

Killua swallows thickly and Ari shrinks into the crook of his neck. They don’t speak again until Illumi returns to take them home.

-  
-  
-

**iii.**

They recall the night Alluka and Poelarris are born the same way some people remember their first shooting star; with wonder and wide eyes and a swelling warmth in their chest that makes every bad moment in their life seem like a corrupt nightmare.

Mother gives birth at exactly midnight. Normally they’d be in bed at that time but for this special occasion they’re allowed to stay up late. Killua sprints down the corridor as fast as he can but Ari is even faster in her cheetah form. She makes it to the door before Killua and doesn’t hesitate before plunging in.

Killua laughs breathlessly and ignores the odd twinge in his heart at the distance. He asks her silently, _Couldn’t wait for me, huh?_

She retorts, _You take too long! Besides, the butlers won’t let me pass without you._

He reaches the door, pries it open to see butlers blocking the entrance to his mother’s room. Ari’s tail twitches impatiently as she stands in front of them. He hurries towards her so they can enter together.

“Killu, Ariadney,” Mother murmurs when she catches sight of them. Soterios tilts his head to the side, clicks his beak together loudly. His feathers shine like shards of oiled glass. “Come meet your younger sibling.”

Killua and Ari inch closer to Mother’s bed. Alluka is a squishy mess of pink skin and snot. Her eyes are periwinkle slits and by her foot is a tiny grey mouse that twitches and peeps.

_They’re perfect._

Killua and Ari play with Alluka and Poelarris whenever they aren’t training. Killua loves to make Alluka laugh. He even shows the youngest Zoldyck how to throw darts- the most recent challenge Father has set for him. Poelarris imitates whichever form Ari has taken on a given day and the two daemons spend hours chasing each other around the estate.

They know Nanika is different right away.

“Killua,” Ari says, pressing her lank flank against his leg. It’s rare that she’s takes the form of something that’s not a cat, but today she decided to imitate Mike’s form- a greyhound- and see how it fits (so far, it’s not a favorite). _I don’t like this._

He places a hand on her head for comfort. _Me neither. But we have to find out what happened, for Alluka and Poe._

Ari shivers and nods.

Out loud he asks, “Who are you?’

The thing that used to be Alluka just smiles. Her eyes are black gouges in her head. Poelarris is just gone- vanished into the air without a sound. One second he was there and the next he disappeared. The sight raises the hairs on the back of his neck and Ari lets out a low whine.

“Well,” he huffs. “You have to be called _something_.”

“Aye.”

Ari leans back in shock. _It can talk._

Killua blinks. _Yeah, I guess._

To the creature, he says, “Okayyyy. Can we call you Nanika, then, for the meantime? Is that alright with you?”

“Aye.” Nanika’s smile widens.

There’s rules with Nanika, rules for making wishes, rules for payment, rules for punishment. Killua and Ariadney are scared at first about the payment part, but Nanika loves them the same way Alluka and Poelarris do, so they’re given special treatment. Killua and Ari can ask her for anything they want free of charge.

It’s their secret until one of the butlers find out the truth. On that day money falls from the sky like snow.

Killua’s parents start to talk about Alluka and Poe and Nanika in hushed tones. A few days later, two butlers’ heads explode and their daemons vanish in a shower of gold dust. They die instantly.

“Killua,” Vyctrica says during training the following week. Killua has finally mastered the art of throwing darts and now he’s playing with yo-yos. It’s strange to be taking lessons from his father’s daemon and not his father himself, but Killua knows better than to ask questions by now.

He catches the yo-yos in each hand. “Yes?”

His father’s daemon is beautiful and fierce, even in the low light of the torch. Her muscles ripple with every step and her fur shines stripes of orange, white and black.

She slowly pads around him in circles. “Silva and I think you are ready for Heavens Arena. You and Ariadney will leave tomorrow morning. You will not come back home until you reach the two hundredth floor. Do you understand?”

He does. But that doesn’t mean he’s happy about it. He asks, “What about Alluka and Poe?”

Vyctrica’s eyes glow. Her pupils are narrow silts, just like his father’s. “What about them?”

“Will they be okay while we’re gone?”

She says simply, “They will still be here when you return.”

Icy fear jolts down his spine and he swallows thickly. Ari pokes his mind with worry but he shuts her out.

There’s nothing they can do about it. They’re leaving and Alluka and Poe will have to wait for them to come back. But he _hates_ his parents for making him leave his sister behind. Who will play with her, or make Poe laugh? Who will talk to Nanika?

Killua and Ari are gone in the morning, just like Father and Vyctrica wanted. It’s the first time they go bearing a grudge against their family, but it’s not the last.

_We’ll come back to them_ , Ari swears to him in their mind. He squares his shoulders and turns away from the mansion. Ari lingers for a few extra seconds before following after him, shifting into a speckled bobcat mid-step.

-  
-  
-

**iv.**

It takes two years, but they do it.

Eight years wiser, Killua asks Ari, “Want to see what the two hundredth floor looks like?”

She shrugs. “It doesn’t really matter, you know? We did what they told us. Why sick around?”

“Yeah, let’s blow this joint.”

They book the tickets and take a train that leaves for the mansion within the hour.

It’s an overnight train so they sleep when the moon rises high in the sky. Ari curls into his arms and tucks her feathered head under his chin- a barn owl for the time being. While in the Arena she’d stopped sticking to only cat forms in the image of their father and grandfather, finding other shapes more practical for fighting. They’re not fighting now, though, and she nuzzles against Killua like she wants to never leave his side.

He would be okay with that, he thinks. His chest swells like a hot air balloon and he smiles into her wings. He feels better with her close, he feels whole. He feels _happy_.

He should’ve known that feeling would never last.

Killua barely sleeps that night because when he dreams, pain explodes behind his eyes and he cries out as he slaps his hands to his forehead.

The agony is so intense, for a brief moment he thinks he’s been stabbed.

Images of blood, gold dust and severed body parts flood into is his pain-hazed mind. He sees cities go up in flames. Ash falls through the air. Knives flicker across his fingers, the metal smooth and cool, but his hands are cold, so, so cold-

A single voice, echoing in his mind-

_Run._

Killua gasps, bolts upright in his seat. Ari falls off him and onto the ground with a shriek. For a minute their compartment is filled with nothing but their shuddering breaths.

His chest is still heaving when Ari jumps up next to him as a brown ferret. “What,” she says hoarsely. “Was that? Killua, we never dream. How can we have a nightmare like that?!”

He blinks away sweat that rolls down from his forehead. He doesn’t have an answer. He wishes he did, but Ari and he are one and the same; he doesn’t understand what just happened any more then she does.

When they arrive home, there’s something- off. Killua can’t place what ‘ _it_ ’ is exactly, but he knows it’s there because it takes him and Ari nearly a week to think about Alluka and Poe.

Kalluto and Orikami stare at him when he asks where Alluka and Poe have gone. Orikami is a bird, mimicking Soterios, has been that way since Killua returned. She ruffles her wings and says, “They’re someplace safe.”

It’s not an answer. It’s not even close. So they when they find Eichlyse trailing their path after a mission, they question her instead.

She narrows her large eyes and shakes her scaled head with a hiss. “They are in a secure place. There will be no more wishes or payments. They are no longer any of your concern, Killua. Don’t bother asking Zeno or Silva, either. They will tell you the same.”

It’s never wise to argue against the black mamba, but he was never one for listening to reason anyway.

He opens his mouth to pry for more information, only to find he can’t. He can open his mouth, but no words come out. His voice won’t listen to his brain. He eventually figures out he can’t argue or question orders at all anymore. He just can’t. It’s the same for Ariadney.

It’s like someone flipped a switch on them after he and Ari left Heavens Arena and this is how they behave now. Like cowards, running away every enemy that proves to be too much trouble.

It’s there later, too, when Illumi orders Killua to attack him and Killua can’t make himself move a muscle. Illumi’s voice just repeats in his head over and over and over-

_Run. Run. RUN-_

“That’s how it should be,” Illumi tells him after Killua is gasping for breath on the stone floor, body racked with tremors. Eichlyse is off somewhere on her own but Killua could care less about that right now. “You must never challenge someone who you cannot win against. Do you understand, Killu? Your top priority is to survive. One day you and Ariadney will lead this family. You cannot do that if you are dead.”

That’s all they ever hear about anymore. _Heir_ this and _heir_ that. It’s enough to make them want to scream until their throats tear and bleed.

Being the heir won’t bring Alluka and Poe back into their lives. It doesn’t take away the torture from training they’re still forced to endure on their own. It can’t change the fact that being a Zoldyck is pretty close to living in hell, and more and more, Killua and Ari honestly think they would prefer hell.

-  
-  
-

**v.**

The Separation process is the single worst experience Killua and Ariadney have ever endured and ever will. It’s agonizing in a way that poison, whips, electricity and starvation combined couldn’t hope to compare. If he had the choice to go through it all again and live, or refuse and die, he would choose death every time.

_(its even worse than the torture that involves people_ touching _Ari. It’s a necessary part of their training but it feels wrong in every sense of the word, like his mind has been violated or his body made dirty in a way he can’t wash off. It’s intruding and horrible and it makes him wrath and gasp along with Ari, but even all of that has nothing, nothing on the suffering of Separation)_

Killua and Ari don’t actually remember most of the procedure. It’s the pain that lingers in their minds like a scab that refuses to heal. All Killua knows is that they followed Father and Vyctrica to a secret place far in the mountains.

On the way there, they’re told that they’ve shown great promise, as heirs and assassins both, so they’re the youngest of the Zoldycks to ever be Separated from their daemon counterpart. It’s made to sound like an honor.

It isn’t.

In the mountains there’s a lake and on the lake is a boat. There’s something special about the lake, Father mentioned something about it a long time ago, but that doesn’t matter now. All that matters is that Killua steps onto the boat with his father while Ari stays on shore with Vyctrica. The tigress keeps a careful eye on Ariadney so she won’t have the chance to escape. The boat floats away, taking Killua farther and farther away from his daemon, and it doesn’t stop.

What Killua _does_ remember is this:

Ariadney shrieking-crying-hollering-pleading through their mind-link until his skull feels like its splitting in two-

His heart stopping in his chest before pushing itself into overdrive, thudding too fast in his chest for his lungs to keep up-

Being unable to breathe right as if for some reason he’s suffocating on air even though oxygen is everywhere-

Pressure building beneath his eyes and in his ears and under his skin until his throat burns with the force of his scream and hot, tracks of blood cascade down his cheeks-

And, finally, nothing.

Killua wakes on a bed inside the boat’s cabin and he is alone. His body is sore, his voice gone, but there is no ache in his chest. No tiny voice in his mind telling him to return to his daemons side, where he belongs. For the first time in his life, he is completely and utterly alone.

Killua stares up at the ceiling and it blurs. He doesn’t bother to rub away the wetness in his eyes that overflow and run down the side of his face into silver locks.

His father enters the room but Killua doesn’t look at him. Father says, “Killua. We are almost back to shore.”

Killua doesn’t answer.

“I’m proud of you, my son.”

For the first time, Killua doesn’t care.

-  
-  
-

**vi.**

Ariadney cries for hours that night in Killua’s arms. Killua’s eyes prickle and his throat stings. There’s nothing he can do for her or himself to replace the emptiness in their chests, so for now he just holds her as close to him as he can.

They learn that they can still talk to each other in their minds, and experience each other’s emotions and physical needs. Killua can still sense his daemon’s presence in the blackness of the night and she, his. They remain one and the same, even though their bond is stretched and they can go for miles and miles without feeling the discomfort of distance.

They are more like their elders then they have ever been before. But they don’t want to be. Not anymore.

“I can’t _do this_ any longer, Killua,” Ari whimpers. “I don’t- _we_ don’t want to kill people. I hate seeing their daemons explode into Dust and float away into the air, knowing that one day that will be me. I’m tired of obeying their orders and always hurting in some way. Aren’t you sick of it all?”

He swallows thickly. One of his hands tighten on Ari’s dense husky fur.

“Yeah,” he whispers, and it sounds- feels- like a confession.

“Then why are we still here? Why don’t we leave? What’s stopping us?”

He snorts bitterly. “Grandfather, Father, Mother, Illumi, to name a few-”

“Then we have to minimize the risk of getting caught! That’s what they’re always telling us, right? Let’s turn the tables on them. Let’s escape. Let’s go and really live for once. Because we’re going to die if we stay here, Killua. I just know it.”

“What are you saying?” he asks as his stomach flips uncomfortably. “They would never kill us.”

“They’ll kill our hearts, our humanity. They’ll crush our bond and everything that makes us _us_. We have to get out before that happens.”

Killua’s heartbeat thuds loudly in his ears. His hands are clammy on Ari’s hide and his breath quickens with anticipation. She’s right, of course.

“Okay,” he says, and he can’t help but grin at her in the dark. “Okay. Let’s do this. Let’s run.”

And so, they begin to plan.

-  
-  
-

**vii.**

“Mind if I join you?”

Killua starts at the unexpected voice and looks up to see his grandfather standing above him.

His stomach drops to his feet and his throat clogs, making it difficult to speak. Whenever Zeno Zoldyck visits Killua and Ari, it’s never a good sign. Regardless, he nods.

Grandfather smiles slightly. “Excellent.”

He lowers himself next to Killua, letting out a quiet grunt as he did so. Killua had been sitting on the top of a miniature stone wall, looking down at a small clearing. A good distance below, Ari practices moving silently in the high grass. She shifts form to try out different sizes and see how they change the way her weight changes her step.

She glances up at Killua when Zeno appeared, claws flexing as a white wolf, but turns away once seeing who it was. Bellindah slinks out from behind a tree and comes to stand by Ari’s side. Killua can see them talking and through his mind link with Ari, he knows Bellindah is trying to instruct her on hunting.

“She is beautiful as a wolf,” Grandfather speaks quietly and Killua can’t help but tense.

“Thank you,” he says warily. There was always an ulterior motive when it came to his elders. What did Grandfather want?

“She has not yet chosen a permanent shape yet, correct?”

“No.”

“Hm.”

“What?” Killua snaps. “Is there a problem with that?”

Grandfather chuckles. “No, not at all. Bellindah didn’t settle until we were in our late teens. Neither did your father’s daemon.”

Killua finds that hard to believe. Both Bellindah and Vyctrica are so fluid and confident in their permanent forms. To think of them as anything but themselves is just weird.

“How….” Killua hesitates but Grandfather waits patiently. “How did they choose? I mean, both Bellindah and Vyctrica seem like they fit their shapes so well. How did they know they wanted to be what they are?”

Grandfather hums. “It’s a long process. Bellindah loved being a golden eagle before she settled. She said it reminded her of dragons.”

“The Zoldyck family symbol,” Killua says and Grandfather bobs his head, a fond smile on his face.

Killua continues, “But she changed. Why?”

Grandfather doesn’t respond, choosing instead to stare down at the clearing where their two daemons are still conversing. Killua followed his gaze. It looks like Bellindah is trying to teach Ari something about stalking prey. She’s shifted into a crouch and she slides forward in the undergrowth as quietly as a snake. Her fur shines gold in the sunlight. She is regal in her movements, every bit the lioness that she embodied. Ariadney sat off to the side, watching and learning, but still in her wolf form.

Grandfather speaks again, quieter than before, “She choose to become a lioness because of what the shape symbolized to her. Confidence, loyalty, grace. She told me that the lion form reminded her of me and our family, so that’s what she became. And of course all the Zoldyck heirs have great cat daemons.”

Killua stills. He doesn’t meet Grandfather’s steel eyes. He doesn’t outwardly react to what’s been implied because he _can’t_. If Grandfather knew what Killua and Ari are thinking- that they will never become the head of the Zoldyck family, no matter what form Ariadney chooses, that they’re planning to run away as soon as the opportunity presents itself- he would tell the rest of the family.

He and Ari would be locked up and kept as far away from each other as possible. He had a feeling that if they could, they would drill Ari out of his mind. She’s the one who encourages him to fight and see the madness behind their murders. Their secret to run away ensures their survival, so Killua has to keep it hidden at any cost.

He has to say _something_ though, otherwise the old man will become suspicious.

Killua says loudly, “Ari usually chooses one shape per day. I’ve never seen her be the same animal twice. I don’t know what she’ll be when we’re older.”

Grandfather’s grey gaze is so piercing it could drill a hole in the side of Killua’s head. After a tense pause, he says thoughtfully, “Yet, before Heavens Arena her preferred form was some type of feline. Am I mistaken?”

Killua’s palms are clammy and he clenches them to stop them from shaking. “You’re not wrong. She decided she wanted to try other shapes for the sake of defeating our enemies. She thought she could find one that would fight best against them all.”

Grandfather laughs again, but this time it lacks any humor.

“Oh, my boy,” he sighs. “Only experience can do that.”

In the clearing below, Bellindah pounces on top of Ariadney- Killua sucks in a sharp breath as he feels the pressure of the lioness’ weight through his own daemon- and pins her down with one paw.

Killua watches with gritted teeth as Ari struggles to throw Bellindah off but the heavier cat won’t move. Ari can’t escape, she’s trapped.

Grandfather nods to himself. “Well. I see Ariadney could use a little more training. Best be getting on that, Killua.”

Killua bites his lip so hard his teeth break through skin. The taste of iron stays in the back of his throat for the rest of the day.

-  
-  
-

**viii.**

It begins with poison, it ends in blood.

It ends when Illumi, Father and Grandfather are all out on missions and too busy to keep Killua and Ari in check.

It ends in blood, with Killua slashing his mother’s face and slicing Milluki’s fat side open. Ari tackles Soterios out of the air and pushes Gipeg out a window. Gipeg falls with a feeble croak, Soterios with a loud caw, and Mother and Milluki just screech in rage.

All of that is just details though, because by the time his family can retaliate, Killua and Ari are running, sprinting, flying away from the prison they called home-

Killua laughs as he skitters down a grass-coated hill, Ari soaring above him as a northern goshawk and she shrieks in joy.

She hasn’t taken a catlike form since their Separation nearly two years ago. He doesn’t know if she ever will again, but he doesn’t care. She’s beautiful, no matter what shape she chooses.

He begins to call out, “Ariadney-”

“No!” she interrupts him. “Don’t call me that! I don’t want to be reminded of that place anymore. Just like you don’t want to be Killu, I don’t want to be Ariadney!”

That’s…fair. It makes total sense, actually.

“Okay,” he says breathlessly. “Okay. What do you want to be called, then?”

She swoops low, low enough that the tips of her blue-grey feathers brush against his head.

“Ariney. I want to be Ariney.”

He takes a moment to digest the new name, then a broad grin stretches across his face. “I like it. Ariney. It’s simple, but sounds pretty. It fits.”

“You really think so?”

He can tell through their bond and the lilt of her voice how much his opinion means to her.

“Of _course_ I do. You shouldn’t have to ask me to know that! I think it’s absolutely one hundred percent perfect.”

She hums happily. “I’m glad.”

A thought occurs to him. He yells, “You haven’t settled yet, have you?”

She laughs, and it sounds like freedom. “Not yet, Killua! I plan to keep you on your toes a little while longer.”

His smile widens; the boundless giddiness in her tone is music to his ears. It makes whatever consequence they will face from their family well worth their escape.

As long as Ariney is happy and they are together, it’s all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own HunterxHunter. This style is a bit different from my other works but I hope you enjoyed reading it! Let me know what you thought :)
> 
> Daemon Guide:
> 
> KILLUA  
> Ariadney/Ariney- variant of Greek name Ariadne. Female. Separated from Killua. Unsettled, preferred mostly cat forms until she began experimenting shapes in Heavens Arena, refuses cat forms after she is Separated from Killua. 
> 
> ALLUKA  
> Poelarris- variant of Polaris (called the North Star, it is the brightest star in the constellation of Ursa Minor). Male. Not Separated. Unsettled, frequently changes shape but likes to mimic Killua’s daemon’s form. Only has physical form when Alluka is present and disappears when Nanika has control over Alluka’s body.
> 
> ILLUMI  
> Eichlyse- variant of Achlys (the first created being according to Greek mythology and was the personification of misery and sadness). Female. Separated from Illumi. Settled as a black mamba snake.
> 
> SILVA (Killua’s father)  
> Vyctrica- variant of victory and Victoria. Female. Separated from Silva. Settled as a tiger.
> 
> KIKYO (Killua’s mother)  
> Soterios- play on the term soteriology (study of salvation). Male. Separated from Kikyo. Settled as a raven.
> 
> ZENO (Killua’s grandfather)  
> Bellindah- variant of the name Belinda (unknown origin, either coined from Italian bella, meaning "beautiful", or derived from the Old High German name Betlinde, which possibly meant “bright serpent”). Female. Separated from Zeno. Settled as a lion.
> 
> MILLUKI  
> Gipeg- anagram of the word “piggi”, which is a nickname Killua calls Milluki in the manga/anime. Female. Separated from Milluki. Settled as an American toad.
> 
> KALLUTO  
> Orikami- combination of the words “ori” (folding) and “kami” (paper). Female. Not yet Separated. Unsettled, prefers bird forms similar in appearance to ravens like Kikyo’s daemon.


End file.
